Colors for an angel
by Becca Tucker
Summary: —Dame color, McCormick -gruñó a la par que mordisqueaba la piel bajo el elástico. Cualquiera habría caído en la duda de las palabras de Tucker, pero no Kenny quien conocía a la perfección esa frase. Quería que le mostrase su faceta más natural y así dejar fotografiarse, pero era terriblemente difícil cuando su amante lo mordisqueaba y encajaba las uñas sobre su cintura.
La competencia regional de Colorado había sido excepcional. Comida gurmé, pequeñas lámparas acompañando la melodía de piano, la gente disfrutando del melodrama expuesto en fotografías. Así es, una competencia de la estética artística dentro de las fotografías.
Craig Tucker era el favorito a pesar de ser un simple estudiante de preparatoria; pero se trataba de una de las promesas más grandes en South Park, le pesara a quien le pesara.

El rostro confundido de la mayoría demostró que estaban en desacuerdo con el resultado del jurado, quienes habían nombrado ganador a un fotógrafo profesional de Aspen. Nadie negaría que su trabajo fuera muy bueno, y cuando el resto se giró en busca del trabajo que realizó Tucker, no pudieron más que bajar la cabeza y asentir a la decisión.

Un suspiro y el vaho mezclándose con el helado viento. Las mejillas rojas por el frío y la mirada perdida en la nada. A McCormick le preocupaba que siguiera sin expresar algo. Craig Tucker es humano y al contrario de lo que todos creían de él; nunca fue un muchacho frío, sino que raras cosas lo hacían estremecer lo suficiente como para hacerle cambiar el semblante. ¿Entonces por qué parecía tan blando? Sin tristeza, derrota o dolor cerca. Estaba totalmente tranquilo, pero eso no quitaba el aroma a pesadumbre en rededor.

Tal vez Kenny no lo sabía, pero no estaba en los planes de Craig develar la realidad. Una de las reglas en el concurso dictaba que estaba prohibido utilizar modelos. El peso cayó encima del azabache y pronto se vio perdido sin tener que predecirlo. La inspiración de Tucker era por completo Kenny, a quien se dedicaba a fotografiar en cualquier momento. Cuando yacía dormido en el aula, o sonreía al término de una broma en el comedor. Cuando contemplaba el cielo mientras su cuerpo reposaba extendido sombre la nieve. Y que los copos blanquecinos se derritieran apenas tocaban sus cándidas mejillas.

Mientras el fotógrafo continuaba con la mirada puesta en el paisaje nocturno, Kenneth contemplaba de soslayo el rostro ajeno, intentando inyectarle sus dudas y que le diera explicaciones. Nada, con Craig siempre era necesario llevar los planes a cabo.

Habían pasado al fin una noche juntos en el sentido más casto de la palabra y por supuesto que el rubio tenía las esperanzas del primer lugar en manos de Craig. Tal vez le frustraba que él estaba más en desacuerdo que el moreno. No quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados y sinceramente el silencio ya le estaba matando.  
No le agradaba quedarse callado; aunque lo hace bastante seguido estando con Craig. Porque la serenidad puede ser compleja y amena cuando se trata de él.

Suspiró derrotado. Tampoco lo cuestionaría pues no había ya demasiado que decir. Llevaban suficientemente tiempo juntos, y McCormick aprendió a guardar silencio cuando se veía necesario.

Pero hablamos de Kenneth McCormick, el chico pobre de South Park amante de Playboy. Imposible que se mantenga al margen de una situación tan importante para Craig Tucker. Lo encaró poniéndose frente a él. Lo tomó de los hombros y con el ceño fruncido atacó de inmediato. ¡Se volvería loco de tanto pensar! A veces una mirada triste es mejor que el silencio absoluto.

—¡Oye! —frenó cualquier intento de huida—. ¿Estás enfadado?

El moreno se rindió al sentir las manos frías deslizarse hasta sus mejillas. Planeaba quedarse callado hasta llegar a casa y arrastrar a McCormick consigo.

—En realidad no.

—¿Estás deprimido? —No se rindió.

—En realidad no.

Esa corta respuesta llegó a exasperar a Kenny, quien con un puchero poco acentuado, metió las manos bajo la polera de Tucker. Cantó victoria al verlo encorvarse y apartarle las manos de sí. Al menos ya tenía una reacción de su parte, una molesta, pero eso es bastante.

—Craig… ¿querías ganar?

—Cállate, McCormick. Tú eres el único que estaba llorando —encogió los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible al ver los pómulos del rubio colorearse en rojo.

—¡No es cierto! —reía. Como el idiota que es.

Estaban hablando de algo sumamente serio y Kenny reía. Algo que a muchos les parecería sofocante y hasta irritante; pero no a Craig, porque cuando el chico rubio dejaba de sonreír, entonces significaba que no había esperanza para futuro, el ajeno o suyo.  
Ganar un concurso así pudo abrirle las puertas a lares más profesionales. No es culpa de quienes cambiaron las reglas y no le añadieron un beneficio a quien ganó, no. La culpa de Craig recaía en sí, porque un fotógrafo no debe limitarse a una sola toma, aunque si bien los retratos son su especialidad, no significa que todo lo que proyecte en su cámara sea igual de digno.

Su serenidad se valía de una sola cosa: un artista se diferencia de otro por el sentimiento que transmite en su obra; por su esencia y especialidad. ¿Cambiar de perspectiva para obtener un poco de reconocimiento? Jamás.

Craig quitó el tapón de su canon y enfocó a Kenny mientras éste le daba la espalda. Aprovecharía mientras tenía la capucha abajo. Procuró calibrar el balance de blancos, de modo que la luz fluorescente no cayera en blanco. Cerró bastante la apertura y activó el flash. Se detuvo en seco cuando el entorno daba una complejidad perfecta y limpia. Una bella composición en picada donde la carretera daba sensación de movimiento.

—McCormick —llamó y cuando el mencionado se giró en duda, Craig capturó la escena.

Los copos de nieve quedaron congelados, así como el semblante sereno del rubio. Tarde para mostrar una sonrisa a la cámara. El pobre corrió a su encuentro entusiasmado por ver la fotografía. Se quedó petrificado.  
Al ver los colores azules sobre la nieve, y no el blanco como es acostumbrado, en conjunto con sus ojos cobalto que de igual forma mostraban una intensidad preciosa. El contraste de la carretera y los copos inmóviles sobre el paisaje nocturno y que se mezclaban con las estrellas. ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera ganado la competencia? Sí su corazón palpitaba desbocado con esa imagen. Craig tenía ese estupendo talento, de transmitir un sentimiento de tranquilidad en su obra.

—Tío… eres increíble —murmuró Kenneth extasiado con la vista.

No obstante, era Tucker quien lo miraba con humilde condecora. El rubio se quitaba mucho mérito de encima. Craig optó por suspirar para no gritarlo en medio de la avenida principal.

La casa de McCormick había pasado de una morada, en suma humilde, a una casilla abandonada y fría; con un montón de edificios alrededor pequeños y destruidos casi por completo.  
Una escena perfecta para captar la melancolía de una vida desafortunada.  
Al pasar del umbral, el frío pegó con intensidad siendo así un mundo distinto al de afuera.  
Un poco extraño, sí, pero era un helado aroma a soledad. Los señores McCormick habían sido encerrados en prisión por tráfico de drogas y posesión de armas.  
Una suerte que los hijos menores quedaran a cargo de su hermano mayor. Kevin que con la mayoría de edad, se hizo cargo de los otros dos por al menos tres años, hasta que fue Kenny quien se convirtió en un adulto; desde entonces, no veían al primogénito de Stuart y Carol.  
Por eso Tucker tiritaba cada vez que contemplaba el sucio sofá vacío, la televisión descompuesta y el vago intento de limpieza.

La risa de Kenneth fue lo que trajo su conciencia de vuelta.  
Lo miraba desde la cocina con ese soplo único de picardía.  
Nadie le ganaba a este con sus gestos traviesos.  
El moreno rodó los ojos y a diferencia del rubio, se quedó la chaqueta.  
Se dejó la cámara a un costado y tras verificar que definitivamente estaban en total soledad, lo tomó de las caderas con apuro y lo empujó contra la madera de la mesa, que crujió al batallar con el peso del inmortal.  
Lo besó con tanta pasión que Afrodita sentiría celos. Así fue que le robó un jadeó a Kenny, quien arrugaba el ceño en éxtasis.

—¿No es muy temprano para el premio de consolación? —murmuró Kenneth sobre el cuello ajeno, que se erizaba al contacto de sus labios.

Craig posicionó una mueca divertida. Kenny tenía ese encanto natural; el de hacer que las situaciones serias fuesen joviales y que las aburridas se convirtieran en una aventura que los metería en un delicioso problema.  
Impredecible es la palabra que buscaba el azabache.  
Le pegó en la frente con el índice impulsado por el pulgar.  
El gesto de McCormick se veía confundido.

—Paso esta vez —susurró sobre los labios queridos para después robarle un último beso.

McCormick se quedó ahí de brazos cruzados, pero entendió un poco el estado anímico del otro.  
Se le acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás, posicionando las palmas sobre el pecho ajeno.  
También debido al silencio, recargó la frente en su espalda y agradeció al creador que Tucker no se quejara por la invasión a su espacio personal.  
—Craig... —murmuró con un dejo de melancolía y torció un gesto serio; uno que pocas veces tenía encima—. ¿Tú en serio esperabas ganar, verdad?

El que calla otorga y después de un cansino silencio, Craig asintió. Sí quería ganar, aunque no con lo expuesto en el concurso ese día.  
Claro que deseaba la victoria y el pase a lares más profesionales, pero las situaciones nunca son lo que se esperan y en esa ocasión le había tocado perder. Nada más. No es que sus predicciones se equivocaron, pues lo vio venir.

La mano helada del azabache se posó sobre una de las manos intrusas. El color carmesí estaba en todas partes exceptuando los nudillos. El chico debía estar muerto de frío y Tucker tenía que ser un idiota al preguntar algo tan burdo y poco considerado.

—Vamos a tu cama —sugirió con menos intenciones de hacer el amor, de las que seguro el blondo imaginaba.

Justo como se sospechaba, Craig no tuvo que decirlo dos veces antes de ser llevado por McCormick hasta su habitación.  
Con prisa, el chico pobre se sacó las prendas, mientras el moreno se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, vigilando cada sonrisa, su total soltura y la candidez disparada en gloria por cada poro de la blanca piel. Se atrevió a contar las pecas de su rostro y una docena más en la espalda.  
Se había quedado en calzoncillos cuando se giró a Tucker con una mirada fresca y como era de esperarse, atrevida.

—Te gusta mirar ¿eh? —enarcó una ceja rubia y se dejó ir en la cama con una pose única.  
Así era Kenneth. Tenía una doble personalidad a conciencia cuando entraba en confianza.

Estaba el Kenny dulce, jovial y extrovertido; después el travieso, seductor y altamente atrevido.  
Craig sin embargo era él, siempre. Por eso no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio, a conjunto de su mirada, estaba totalmente enfocado en un McCormick impasible.  
—Ten —le lanzó una de las mantas limpias que tenía sobre una silla rota.

Kenny elevó una ceja en conjunto a sus labios torcidos. ¿Qué? No entendía qué rayos deseaba el moreno.  
—¿Piensas atarme a la cama o algo parecido? Eh… no conocía esa parte fetichista en ti —cantó con picardía altiva.

Los ojos azules de Craig rodaron hasta la ventana cubierta por las telas llenas de parches mal hechos.  
Marrón, rosa, estampas con flores y otro más con cuadros azules. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría cosido?  
Negó para sí y también como respuesta a su pareja.  
¿Faltaba mencionarlo?  
Craig desvistió la ventana, dejando un elenco de paisaje bastante bonito, mientras McCormick tiritaba en la cama y seguía esperando, hasta que decidió no sepultar más sus palabras y anhelos.

—¡Craig! Ya no es divertido. No puedes ir por la vida calentándome y luego tardar siglos en meterte a la cama.

—Tú siempre estás caliente —atacó Tucker.

—Touché —rió McCormick y se dejó caer por completo en la cama para después alcanzar su chaqueta vieja con un brazo bien extendido.

Se podían ver perfectamente las venas verdosas y púrpura, deseando saltar de la tez traslúcida.  
Esa posición, cuando la manta cubrió la entrepierna del rubio y por completo su ropa interior... Craig no dudó en capturarla. En la pantalla una hermosa pintura se ideada.  
Kenny con las mejillas encendidas y una postura digna de un ángel.  
Bellísimo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Volvió a reír el rubio.

Craig no contestó y simplemente capturó la esencia insuperable de Kenny cada vez que este lo tentaba con una nueva monería.  
De pronto, el blondo posicionó ambas palmas frente de sí, formando una barrera donde el enfoque de la Canon ya no alcanzaba.  
Tucker, bajó el prototipo y enarcó una ceja.

—Creí que te gustaba ser mi modelo —se quejó con una burla.

Kenneth cubrió su pecho e hizo una pose dramática llevándose los nudillos a la frente y echando hacia atrás la cabeza.  
—No más paparazzi, por favor. No más fotografías que tengo prisa —se le unió a la broma, pero se encogió de hombros después—. Tengo frío, cabrón.

Cuando Kenneth estuvo a punto de colocarse los vaqueros rotos, Craig se le echó encima empujando al hacer presión en sus hombros.  
Tucker quedó sentado sobre su pareja a horcajadas y como siempre sin mucha emoción en el rostro. Así en esa posición, Tucker se aseguró de marcar un camino con sus labios, sobre el cuello expuesto y que al cabo hizo estremecer a McCormick, el cual ronroneó y se mordió el labio inferior denotando lo mucho que le gustaban esas caricias.

Tucker volvió a colocar el lente sobre el rostro pecoso y lo capturó así, con los vellos erizados y las mejillas tan rojas que apenas se distinguían las pecas.  
De pronto, Kenny cubrió su rostro con los antebrazos, dejando única vista a sus orbes índigo.

—Matas pasiones y luego quieres tu premio —profirió el rubio, indignado—. Pues paso esta vez —repitió con sorna las palabras del moreno, logrando que le obsequiara una mueca de disgusto.

—Yo mato pasiones, pero tú eres mejor encendiéndolas —murmuró esta vez sobre el torso ajeno y dejó un par de besos.  
Su mano se movía con soltura, hasta que alcanzó la sábana que le cubría la hombría. McCormick se estremeció y presa del calor envolvente, cerró los ojos e hizo los brazos a un lado; justo a los costados y por sobre sus mechones rubios.

—¡Ah! —Gritó cuando el azabache mordió su cadera—. Carajo, decídete… ¿Lo quieres o no?

—Me gusta que saborees la duda —pronunció engreído—. Dame color, McCormick —gruñó a la par que mordisqueaba la piel bajo el elástico.

Cualquiera habría caído en la duda de las palabras de Tucker, pero no Kenny quien conocía a la perfección esa frase. _"Dame color"_  
Quería que le mostrase su faceta más natural y así dejar fotografiarse, pero era terriblemente difícil cuando su amante lo mordisqueaba y encajaba las uñas sobre su cintura.  
Jadeó por supuesto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa de placer, que de nuevo, Craig capturó.

—Pervertido —chasqueó la lengua.

—Igual para ti. No me detienes —sonrió Craig en respuesta.

—¡Ja! ¡Como si quisiera!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y dejó su frente despejada. Una vista fresca y sensual que Tucker no pudo dejar pasar. Una, dos y tres fotografías. Se aseguró de dejar un par de marcas rojas en el cuello del chico pobre antes de continuar retratándolo. Esos eran los colores de un ángel. Teñida la piel de rojo y despidiendo un ambiente a rosa; sin mencionar los azules combatiendo contra el dorado de sus hebras.

Los gemidos de Kenny eran más que nada para invitar a su amante. Craig entendía el lenguaje visual. Cuando el blondo dejaba de sonreír y torcía los labios… Cuando fruncía la mirada y apretaba los ojos dejando linda vista a sus pestañas, en serio lo gozaba. Esa, era precisamente la meta del azabache. Lograr que Kenneth le diese esa bella pose.

¿Fotografía erótica? Jamás estuvo tentado a obtener una sesión de tal estilo, pero Kenny… a ciencia cierta le excitaba suficiente como para romper la regla más sagrada.

—¡Espera! —trató de incorporarse cuando sintió la mano de Craig adentrarse en los interiores.

¡Bah! A nadie engañaba, le gustaba que le dieran esas atenciones y de hecho, abrió un poco las piernas dando espacio. Se tintó los labios de rojo, los mordió tanto que comenzaban a hincharse y el frío no ayudaba demasiado. Craig, orgulloso de la manera en que se desenvolvía el inmortal, le mordió él mismo los labios. Sus dígitos apretaron el miembro del otro que no fue sorpresa encontrarse erecto. Sonrió al besarle, como una victoria de sus fechorías y lamió su clavícula mientras con la mano libre continuó capturando el rostro del otro. Algunas tomas captaban también el torso desnudo y la manera en que sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas.

Gemía y esta vez no fue con la intención de excitar a Tucker. Lo disfrutaba y ¿quién no? Si el moreno ya le conocía al derecho y al revés. El ritmo que le gustaba, la fuerza y los movimientos exactos.  
Craig se detuvo para tomarle de la mano y besarle los nudillos blancos. ¿Tanta presión impuso sobre estos al apretar la tela sucia? Lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró. Los ojos azules y el rostro pecoso vislumbraron la almohada vieja. Tucker por su parte mordió la espalda y le soltó para masajearla. No iba a mentir pues también tenía el calor hasta el cuello. Echarle un vistazo al bulto en sus pantalones era un bono extra. Se aseguró de presionar la pelvis contra los glúteos de McCormick y empujar simulando lentas y profundas embestidas. Kenneth reaccionó arqueando la espalda y elevando el trasero.

—Maldita sea, Fucker, deja tus fantasías para otro día… Por favor —dijo al escuchar el clic de la cámara otra docena de veces.

Oír a Kenny pedir por favor, pudo ser un gran detonante para el fotógrafo, pero no le dio el lujo de la piedad, porque sabía podía obtener más de esos gestos placenteros en el rostro del menor.  
Lo que hizo fue continuar donde se quedó y volver a masajearlo meticulosamente. Aunque dejó la Canon a un lado para concentrarse en ello.

—Eso quisieras, McCormick —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y los sonidos sugestivos solo se mezclaron con el rechinar de la cama y el del movimiento de vaivén.

Guardó el rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Kenny, contemplando esa mirada que tanto le gustaba. Los labios entreabiertos y torcidos; las cejas casi juntas de tanto fruncir el ceño; los parpados apretados y las largas pestañas castañas adornando los pómulos enrojecidos.  
Estaba a segundos de terminar, lo podía saber por experiencia y la verdad es que jamás capturaría esa mirada, porque le pertenecía.

—¡Ah! —Gritó sin retenerlo ni un poco cuando las cosquillas en el estómago se distribuyeron por sus extremidades y le hicieron temblar tanto que Tucker tuvo que sostenerlo de la cintura o las rodillas en definitiva lo hubieran hecho caer por completo. No, Craig quería ese último suspiro de Kenneth y lo robó al besarle con dulzura.

Kenny no se negó en absoluto, de hecho sacó fuerzas para erguirse aunque apenas si recuperaba el aliento. Enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y ladeó el rostro para besarle con calma y pasión lenta. El colchón manchado, poco le importaba, pero le sorprendió más que Tucker detuviera el beso apenas comenzó.

—No estoy deprimido —contestó la pregunta que le había hecho una hora atrás—. Tampoco quería ganar —admitió al fin.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? Eso es ridículo. Todos saben que eres el mejor fotógrafo de South Park y cuando digo todos, te incluye a ti —contradijo McCormick.

—Cierra la boca. —No logró esconder su gran sonrisa. Que Kenny le respondiera de tal forma, era suficiente premio—. Porque si no estabas en esas fotos, jamás tendría buen sabor la victoria.

Tucker no era cursi, sino demasiado honesto y esconder aquello sería exactamente lo mismo que mentir. Así lo veía.  
El rubio enrojeció y sorprendido se cubrió los labios, con los párpados bien abiertos y es que el rubor en todo su cuerpo, no podía esconder la reciente actividad. Algo que el moreno aprovechó para fotografiar.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Se quejó el más bajo y le lanzó su almohada entre risas.

Esos eran los colores de Kenneth Stuart McCormick: los de un ángel que hacían de una derrota, la mejor victoria.


End file.
